True Love
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Harry finds out the truth of why Hermione only made out with Ron near him and why she always seemed...different, especially when he and Draco would speak after the war.


Harry pushed draco up against the wall, his blond hair falling into his face and wide eyes. He had never seen Potter so aggressive. He wasn't supposed to know about why he always picked on him,the fact he was in like, didn't want to say in love.

"Malfoy," Draco's eyes widened further at the purr in Harry's voice. "Is what Crabbe and Goyle said, true?" He said slightly loosening the fist gripping Draco's robes to hold him still.

"Harry!" Hermione's screeching voice shouted. "Harry please." She came closer. "He's not worth it. Come _on._ You know it won't go anywhere. Harry _please_."

Draco had the balls to retort even though he _was_ at Harry's mercy. "Whats the problem, Granger, don't like the fact your precious _Harry," _He looked Harry dead in the eye and purred his name out. "is gay? Can't stand the fact you can't be with him?"

Hermione flushed and Harry let Draco go in his confusion. "B...but you..." He turned to Draco. "She likes Ron."

"No. She's being using your dear ol' Ronald to get closer to you. If she gets with him, you'd see, you would _want_ her."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Hermione jumped for him but Harry's toned arm stopped her from reaching the blond who had backed up to the wall at the wild look in her eyes. "It's still fool proof Malfoy. You won't have whats mine. I have shaped him. I molded him. He is mine." She stopped and smirked looking to Harrys left wrist where a watch sat. "In less than five minutes...no matter what he's mine."

Harrys eyes snapped to Hermione, his back still almost fully to her. "What do you mean, Mione?"

She smirked maliciously. "True. Love."

Harry frowned while a faint gasp came from Draco's mouth. "No." He said defeatedly.

Harry spun to him. "What? What is it?"

"The strongest love potion ever existance. But...what I don't get is how she found it. There is two copies in the world. One is in my home and the other..."

"The book Voldemort had." Harry said softly. "He talked about that book a lot."

"What happened to it?"

"I went to burn it...and Mione convinced me not to. No." He shook his head. "I went to burn it with fiend fyre and its a jumble. Mione you wiped my memory and tried to put a new one in!" He broke through the barrier to the memory.

Hermione had put the imperious curse on him and made him open the book with his blood-only opened by a Slytherin or an heir of Slytherin. She had then made him flip through the pages for her,getting cuts from the magically sharp edges. By the time the page came up she wanted he was whimpering.

"Mione. I can't believe you did that to me."

She cackled. "Long as your mine I don't care."

Harry looked at Draco. "Is there anyway...do you know a way..."

"To stop it?" Draco asked looking at Harry softly, with worry.

"Yes." Harry whispered defeatedly.

"The only way to end the control is have the brewer create the cure or..."

"Yes?"

"There's three ways. Brewer create the cure, kill the brewer, or have a strong enough magical cure to fight it off."

Harry hung his head softly. There was no answer for him. He had no simple path.

Draco reached up so lightly to raise Harry's chin, Harry looked at him through his bangs confused. He tried to smile down at Harry but it came out as a fearful look. It was hopeless to comfort the boy who lived.

"It'll be ok. You can fight it off. You fought off the imperius before..."

"Not her's." Harry pointed out.

"Because you didn't want to hurt her. This...It won't hurt her. You'll be the one hurting."

Harry nodded softly and stepped forward. "Can...may..." He paused to think of the word he wanted. "Could I possibly hug you Draco?"

The tiniest pink tinge came to Draco's cheeks and He pulled Harry into a hug. It looked more friendly than anything but they knew differently. He slowly lowered his chin to rest on Draco's shoulder before a sudden pain hit him.

Harry gasped arching into Draco's taller frame, his face tilted to the ceiling and a silent scream flowing from his lips. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes tightly closed feeling a searing pain move up his spine then from his stomach. Both pains were slowly moving their way to his heart to slowly make him Hermione's mindless doll.

Slowly the raven fell to his knees, slipping from Draco's stunned grip. The blond's wide eyed turned to Hermione who was standing there cackling madly. A fire slowly came to Draco's eyes, he knew he had to protect the hurting raven from more pain.

"You see this, mudblood. _Do you see this?_ Your hurting him. You said you didn't want to hurt him. Thats a _lie_. Your making him suffer. Your making him whimper. If you don't stop this madness, you could kill him! He's crying because of the pain your putting him in. You are making him hurt and suffer. Because of your neediness. He doesn't want you. You are obsessed!"

That made Hermione snap. She flung herself at Draco and began to bitch fight him. He didn't fight the girl. He wouldn't. He wouldn't for Harry. He knew Harry loved the girl as his sister, he wouldnt hurt her even if she deserved it.

Harry had barely squinted his eyes open only to see Hermione slash her nails across Draco's face, cutting open his right cheek, eye and forehead to make blood seem out and into Draco's eye. He couldn't stand by and let Draco get hurt because of him.

A whimper escaped Harry's lips as he slowly drug himself to a standing position. He could see that his left hand and forearm had gained a gray tint and somehow,somehow he knew that it had become near lifeless.

A wave of pure untainted magic pulse through Hogwarts, reviving the wards, strengthening the walls, refreshing the teachers as Harry broke through the potion in his system. The wave knocked all three teens down before pulling quickly back into Harry's body.

Draco lifted his head dizzily from where he hit the wall. "Harry." He gasped out.

He crawled over to the raven quickly, hoping he was right and Harry had fought it. Harrys skin had an ashy hue but his left hand and forearm bothered Draco. It was a grayish color, almost poisoned looking, and weak.

It was a week before either Draco or Harry was released from the hospital wing. They had both obtained several wounds through out that one day. Draco ended up with a concussion as his worst; Harry's worst was much more severe. He had taken too long to fight off the potion and so his left arm would always be weak and nearly unusable.

Small meticulous things-painting, writing, crafts, quidditch-such things he could never do again with his left hand. It was weak and shaky. He could hold things large-a ball, sandwich, bowls- but that was it. Throughout all of his recuperation and physical therapy, Draco was there supporting him.

Three months passed before he was allowed to stop therapy. He only retained roughly eighty-three percent ability in his left hand. No matter what Draco was there, patient and kind to him.

"Harry, pet, you need to take your meds for your hand." It was graduation day for the two and Draco had just joined him in his room. "C'mon upup." It was always a joke between the two to use pet because Draco often had to care for Harry on bad days or just early mornings.

"M'dun'wanna." Harry mumbled rolling over.

On the stage later that day, Harry was giving his closing speech. "It's been a long and tough year. There's been ups and downs random turns to take you to a detour that takes you way out of the way from where you wanted. Then you realize...you realize its all for the best and you needed that. You realize you needed the pain of a best friend stabbing you in the back to find the best things in life. Its one of those times that you find the true happiness you have never had. One of those times you smile truly and are happy with the people you have around you. These past seven years have shown me that not only am I not worthless but that I am worth the world to people." He chuckled nervously. "I've practiced this speech so many times in front of a mirror, in front of Ron, Draco, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred n George," The twins gave a loud 'hooowaaaaaa'. "The Gryffindor common room, and some more times in front of Draco," The blond spoke up now from his seat in the graduating class 'even _I_ know it by heart'. "So I should know this but I wanted it sincere so...um...Thanks. For everything, everyone. That's probably it. Heh. So happy graduation and don't forget what this school has taught you. You may look different but when the time comes everyone is on the same side. Different views but we _all_ fought together in the war. Thank you. Everyone." With that he stepped down from the stage.

It was September first. Harry and Draco were in their own apartment. "Do you miss it, Dra?" Harry asked softly as he made them a snack before their weekly scary movie marathon.

"Sometimes but you're here to amuse me." He chuckled, helping Harry carry the snacks back to their living room.

"You do know I appreciate everything you've done for me, right Dra?" Harry said, sitting beside Draco.

"Course, Ry. You know that I know."

"And you know I'm indebted to you, right?"

"No. You aren't. I didn't do it to make you feel like you had to do everything with me, for me, in payment." He felt bad, guessing everything wrong.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Draco, you never get it when someone hits on you."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Harry straddled his lap and looked him in the eye. "I've been waiting to do this for six months. Do you know how aroused I get when I'm around you?"

All Draco could do was gulp. He flushed lightly when he realized Harry noticed it. One of his hands came up to ruffle his hair in a 'I don't know what to do' manner.

"Mmm." Harry said softly, leaning forward to nuzzle Draco's cheek. "Draco, before I do anything...please...will you date me?" He looked so insecure as he hung his head, his bangs falling in his eyes and falling from his low ponytail.

Draco lifted him chin up and looked him in the eye before diving in and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. His hand cupped Harry's face while Harry's were running through Draco's silken hair. They kissed feverishly before Draco began nipping Harry's lower lip playfully.

Harry opened his mouth and Draco immediate began to roam his mouth, claiming every inch of it as his. He tasted Harry and knew this was what he had always been waiting for. Harry whimpered as Draco found spot after spot to make the raven in his lap squirm.

They broke apart and they looked at each other, eye to eye. Their cheeks were flushed and their breathing was in soft pants already. Draco smiled softly at Harry's innocent look before speaking.

"Harry if you asked me anything, it would be yes. Unless you asked if we were going to break up. That's a no. Of course I'll date you Harry. Means the most amazing man in the world is mine to keep. I _do_ play for keeps."

Harry panted. "So do I Draco. So do I."

Draco dove back in to kiss Harry quickly. "Will we...Can we?"

"Sex?"

"Gods. You sound so good saying it." Draco panted out. "Yes. That."

"Well I want it." Harry said nipping along Draco's jaw line. "I want it, you, everything."

Draco whimpered slightly at the huskiness in Harry's voice. "Gods do you know what you do to me, Harry?" The raven nipped at his adams apple, giving an questioning 'hmm?'. "I get so horny for you. I want to do you so bad. I want you in your room, my room, on the couch, loveseat, chair, shower, against a wall. Everywhere. I want to make so much love to you, you will never forget. I want to make you mine-mind body and soul. I've already given you my heart and my mind. I want you to have my soul too. I want to be entangled with you forever, Harry."


End file.
